Rock Bottom
by Tiz-nd-Princezz
Summary: This story is pretty much a drug/love triangle thing...not as boring as it sounds...The pairing...ah..well we dunno yet either t/r or r/j...read if your looking for something original and different!
1. The things you do for a “fix”

Authors Note: Hey everyone, we've decided to write a new story. And don't worry this doesn't mean that we've forgotten about our other one. So read, enjoy and review. P.S This is very Out Of Character (OOC) so plz don't review and say that plz we know and that was our intention right from the start!!!

***WARNING*** This story may contain medium levels of violence, coarse language, drug use and other adult themes.(not as bad as it sounds!!!)

Disclaimer: We don't own Gilmore Girls associated characters, but we do own this plot and some of the characters.

….ROCK BOTTOM ….

Chapter 1: The things you do for a "fix"

She walked out of work and glanced at her watch 11.50pm. Shit she was late, he wasn't going to be happy now. She quickly unlocked her car door and hopped in, she reversed and sped down the street at illegal speeds. She was only 22 years old, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, but hey it was $4,000 and she never had to worry again. She noticed the flashing lights of the ATM and pulled over. She quickly raced across the street and got out $300 from her account. She slipped the money into her pocket and raced back across the street and back into the car.

Finally she noticed the rickety house with the porch light on. She killed the ignition and got out. She glanced down at the cat sitting beside the gate and frowned, she side-stepped it and opened the old gate. She hurriedly made her way up the path, with her heels clicking along, giving him warning that she had finally arrived. 

As she stepped onto the porch she heard him yell out, "You're fucking late again bitch". 

She cringed at his voice and opened the door.

There he was sitting on the couch, remote in his left hand, a beer in his right. He had on a pair of holey socks, a pair of baggy pants and an old, dirty white t-shirt. 

He turned to face her and questioned, "Where is it?" 

She nervously got the money out of her pocket and handed it over.

"$300, well that's only $3,700 to go then huh babe?" She nodded and smiled nervously.

"What the fuck, you smiling for? You got 3 weeks that's it! You see the porch out front, that's your new cemetery, unless the money gets to yours truly" 

She nodded again and stepped backward to exit the house. 

She opened the door and put one foot out the door. 

"Oh and sweetie, be on time next week" he smiled sickly. 

She turned around and walked out the door thinking, I can't believe I went out with that, the things you do for a fix.

~*~ NYPD NARCOTICS DIVISION  ~*~

JESS: Speak

CAPTAIN: New job for you

JESS: Yeah what now?

CAPTAIN: Two new guys in town, Snowball and Harry

JESS: Where bouts they at?

CAPTAIN: Down by the warehouse's on the West Side.

JESS: Dealing what?

CAPTAIN: The usual shit. But there's a twist we needed an insider and we've got her.

JESS: Her?

CAPTAIN: Sweet looking girl about 22, brunette, looks innocent enough. Just what we wanted, Harry won't suspect a thing.

JESS: That's her dealer?

CAPTAIN: Yeah, old flame we heard. So anyway we've had surveillance on her for about 2 weeks, seen what she does, nervous looking thing. So your job is to find her and baby-sit her for a couple of weeks or as long as it takes. 

JESS: So she has no idea? And that would also be my job to tell her?

CAPTAIN: Quick off the mark today Jess. A profile of Harry's been emailed to you check it out, you'll need some more background info it's all a bit sketchy if you ask me. He disappeared for about 3 years after he got back from Egypt, so if any of that history could be found it would be extremely useful.

JESS: What the fuck can a druggie do in Egypt?

CAPTAIN: Well those pyramids have appeal to all kinds of people

Jess laughed at his captain's joke.

JESS: Has he done time in prison?

CAPTAIN: 1 year for grand theft auto and 5 years for attempted murder, after he got out he went straight to Egypt for 3 years so that's why we thought it was all a little suspicious.

JESS: I'll check it out tonight

CAPTAIN: That's' all Jess, good luck

JESS: Thanks. See ya tomorrow

CAPTAIN: You too.

Once Jess arrived home he logged onto his computer and read the email.

***Profile***

Name: Neville Johnson aka Harry

Age: 25

Origin of Birth: Royal Oak, Michigan

Time in Prison: 1 yr- GTA, 5 yrs – AM

History Summary: Has been dealing ever since he got out of jail in 01' disappeared for 3 years to Egypt. No clue on what was done over there. No possible family links over there, no friends. Family in Michigan includes 17 year old brother currently serving life for murder in the 1st degree, 46 year old mother named Jane and father's whereabouts is unknown, last seen in Mexico. Dated Tallulah Hayden (aka Lorelai Gilmore) for 3 years from 2004-2007, still a relationship is there, a dealing and receiving relationship. She owes him $4000 that we know of. Tallulah gets cocaine off "Harry" has been known to use marijuana. Only known preferred substances of this woman. Tallulah is our only link to "Harry" and has agreed to co-operate as long as she is watched and has constant watch upon her work and house 24/7. Tallulah is willing to have fire-arms upon her and is prepared to use them if necessary. She is also willing to be fitted with recorders and have her phone line tapped.

***SITUATION AT HAND***

The next meeting between Neville and Lorelai is next Wednesday night at 10.30pm, 22 Klint Street. Lorelai will be fitted with numerous recorders and back-up will be awaiting if anything appears to be going wrong.

Jess leaned back on his bed, frowned and said aloud.

JESS: Lorelai Gilmore, shit I know that name from somewhere….Lorelai….

Jess sighed and rolled over. He turned off his computer and fell asleep.

It was 5.30am when Jess awoke, he rubbed his eyes and exclaimed.

JESS: Shit that's Rory!!!.....

A.N Ok we hope you like this idea we really did and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanx a bunch. Luv princezz and tiz.


	2. We All Die Someday

Authors Note: Hey…disappointed on the lack of reviews but oh well we'll update anyway. Thank u sooo much to mel and BLUE EYES you gave us inspiration to write so thank u. Ok read….

Disclaimer: We own none of the Gilmore Girls associated characters, but all the other stuff is ours.

WARNING: Read the before chap.

Chapter 2: We All Die Someday

Rory walked up the concrete stairs to her front door. She rummaged through her purse and finally located her keys, she unlocked the door and dropped all her shopping bags on the ground and locked the door behind her. She walked down the foyer as her heels clicked along the wooden floor. She sighed and picked up a small shot glass from the cabinet in the foyer, she grabbed the closest vodka bottle and filled the shot glass. She downed the drink and sighed, work had been to hard lately and all her money seemed to be going to Nev.  Rory walked past the potted fruit tree and started up the stair-case, but the light of the answering machine caught her eye. She walked back down and pressed the button.

MACHINE: Hello Miss Hayden, it's Officer Mariano. I'm the Officer in charge of your case

RORY: Fuck Mariano that's Jess

"That is me, yes"

A voice sounded from behind her.

RORY: Shit

Rory spun around and stared at Jess standing in front of her, she clutched her chest and started to control her breathing.

RORY: Nice of you to invite yourself in.

MACHINE:…I'll be around sometime tonight… (the message clicked off)

JESS: The door was open

RORY: so you let yourself in and then locked it behind you?

JESS: Well...yes

RORY: You're a cop not a crim…

JESS: I just needed to make sure I was right.

RORY: About what?

JESS: If it was really you… Rory?

RORY: In the flesh

JESS: Who's Tallulah?

RORY: My cover name

JESS: Because of Harry?

RORY: (laughing at the name Jess used) Yeah Nev

JESS: Why though?

RORY: Hate to break it to you pretty boy but drugs aren't a nice business I can't use my real name in shit like this.

JESS: Then who's Nev?

RORY: Harry….but he trusted me to know his name. He doesn't know I'm Lorelai Gilmore the Third

JESS: You dated him for three years…

RORY: What you don't know don't hurt ya…

Rory walked past Jess, through the lounge room and into her kitchen. She grabbed a mug and turned on the coffee machine.

JESS: Well I guess some things never change…

RORY: I'm still Rory….i'm just Rory on crack

JESS: I heard you stopped….

RORY: I have three times this year…

JESS: Oh….and your mom?

RORY: Is in Stars Hollow…

JESS: And she knows…

RORY: That im still sweet and innocent..yes

JESS: Oh…

Jess sat down on the stool at the counter and looked over at Rory who was now sipping her coffee.

RORY: Oh sorry did you want anything?

JESS: A drink please

RORY: Im all out of fizzy….but I have some beer if you want

JESS: Yeah alright

RORY: Aren't you on duty?

JESS: Nope

RORY: Then why the hell are you here?

JESS: Couldn't wait to see you I guess

Rory rolled her eyes and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and slid it along the counter to Jess.

RORY: I thought you would've given up the corny lines after you left for Cali

JESS: Oh no im still a sweet, charming guy

RORY: (cough) yeah that's you in a nutshell

Jess laughed and opened his beer and took a sip.

Jess' cell phone started to ring. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered.

JESS: Yep

CAPTAIN: We found Snowball

JESS: I'm off duty Capt…

CAPTAIN: Don't give a flying fuck

JESS: Well go ahead what should I do about it?

CAPTAIN: Go round and see him

JESS: And say what?

CAPTAIN: Hi…im here to arrest you?

JESS: Or not…if you want me dead...then yeh why not?

CAPTAIN: Im kidding…Tallulah's first job

JESS: Do you wanna speak to her?

CAPTAIN: Yeah I'll give her a call later

JESS: No shes here…hold on  (passing the cell to Rory)

CAPTAIN: Your not supposed to fuck her Jess!

RORY: (laughing) Been there, done that, trust me never again.

CAPTAIN: (laugh) Ah..yeh I'll take your word for it.

RORY: So, what can I do for ya?

CAPTAIN: We need you to go around and see Snowball for us.

RORY: No way

CAPTAIN: Why not?

RORY: He's bad news…he tried to kill Nev three times

CAPTAIN: Tried…exactly he's not a threat yet….

RORY: When do I go around?

CAPTAIN: In bout 20 minutes so we have time to set up back-up.

RORY: I don't even know the fucking guy!

CAPTAIN: Well get to know him…in 20 minutes… so be ready Jess will take you around…

RORY: But—

The phone disconnected

RORY: He-He hung up on me. 20 minutes….

JESS: What?

RORY: You have to take me there in 20 minutes…

JESS: Oh ok then

RORY: You know where it is?

JESS: Yeah I checked the place out earlier today. Are you gunna go in that?

Jess looked down at Rory's work clothes.

RORY: Oh shit no…I'll go get changed.

Rory put on a chocolate brown polo top and a pair of diesel fire jeans. She pulled her hair out of her bun and straightened it up, and then grabbed her leather jacket from her bed. Rory walked back down the stairs as Jess stared up at her.

JESS: Your getting drugs not picking him up…

RORY: Hey it's not my fault im just so god damn hot all the time…anyway I get a discount if I look like this

JESS: Can't disagree with that…by the way nice plan.

She slipped on her knee high leather boots and stood up, the shoes added about 3 inches to her height.

JESS: Ok lets go…

Rory grabbed her cell phone and keys and locked the front door behind her.

They both got into the car and drove off.

RORY: So when you gunna strap me up?

JESS: Um..i don't like bondage…

RORY: (she rolled her eyes) No! The recorders. 

JESS: Oh we won't have time tonight…you're on your own

She grabbed the wheel and spun the car over to the side of the road.

JESS: What the hell are you doing?

 RORY: What the fuck? No recorders? He's worse than Nev…

JESS: You said you didn't know him…

RORY: I lied…

JESS: What do you mean?

RORY: I know of him…Nev has 4 bullet wounds…in his chest…around his fucking heart!! This guy doesn't play around.

JESS: Maybe Nev done something to him..?..

RORY: Yeah gave him everything he wanted. But Snowball got jealous he wanted all the business so one of 'em had to go and he wasn't gunna commit suicide so Nev could stay rich was he?

JESS: Well then drugs aren't that…great are they?

RORY: No but the dealers are worse!

JESS: Look…there's gunna be at least 4 cars there..waiting for you if anything goes wrong?

RORY: Oh and you think that it takes 5 minutes to grab a gun load it and kill someone try 10 seconds….ill be dead by the time you get in there

JESS: Well…

RORY: That isn't a risk im willing to take!

JESS: Look I don't want you dead either…but look Rory trust us…trust me

RORY: I trusted you before and you ran away to Cali

JESS: You know…

RORY: That you're a typical guy yes I do. Now drive if im gunna die why bother wasting my last few minutes fighting with you?

Jess turned on his stereo and drove off again.

Rory sung along to "Gangsta's Paradise" by Coolio. Jess started to slow down and killed the engine.

JESS: That's it…(he pointed across the road at a nice looking house)

RORY: He's a druggie?

JESS: Yeah his parents are rich I heard

RORY: Anything else I should know before I die?

JESS: That's all I know…he's good at covering his tracks…good luck

RORY: Thanks…feed my dog will ya?

Rory smiled as she got out of the car and walked across the road.

'Why did I ever leave? Look what I left behind. And damn is that a nice behind!' Jess smiled and thought to himself as he watched her walk across the road.

Rory walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell…….

A.N: Hey every1 that was obviously the second chapter to our new story…..so please review. We only got 2 reviews for the last chapter and were at least hoping too get 5 more before we post the next chapta. And no that isn't a threat…but we wood really appreciate it!

Love Princezz and Tiz


	3. The Snow's Falling

Authors Note: hey we'd like to give  BIG THANX to….indigo-chica, klm111a, jenn, Aush*, lazyeeamy, ILoveJess and chrissy

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Gilmore Girls associated characters but own the plot and any other characters.

Chapter 3: The Snow's Falling

  
Rory waited until the door opened slightly. 

"Who is it?"

"Tallulah"

"What do ya want"

"An ounce of coke"

The door opened and a good-looking 22 year old guy, with scruffy blond hair and blue eyes stood before her. He had to do a double-take because he recognized her, 'but it couldn't be' he though to himself.

TRISTAN: Rory?

RORY: What are you doing here?

TRISTAN: What are YOU doing here?

RORY: I-I

TRISTAN: You do drugs Mary!?!

RORY: You sell drugs!?!

TRISTAN: I needed the money

RORY: This is what military school done to you?

TRISTAN: No I done this to myself…Hey do you wanna come in?

RORY: Yeah ok

Rory turned around and smiled at Jess.

Rory walked into the house and looked around.

RORY: You needed the money? Look at this place!

TRISTAN: This was what my trust fund gave me

RORY: Why drugs Tristan? Or should I say Snowball?

TRISTAN: Snowball (he laughed) don't say that name

RORY: It is your name isn't it

TRISTAN: My cover…I needed something sweet

RORY: You sound like a 5 year old

TRISTAN: See…that's sweet

RORY: A 5 year old drug dealer well yes that is sweet (sarcastically)

Tristan laughed and sat down on the lounge.

TRISTAN: Who's the guy across the road in the car?

RORY: Jess

TRISTAN: Mariano? (a.n. lets just say that for the sake of this story that Tristan knows of Jess but has never actually met him okay? Good!)

RORY: The one and only

TRISTAN: Ohh a little reunion, that's pretty special huh

RORY: Stars Hollow in a drug triangle who would have thought?

TRISTAN: Jess is into drugs? Never would have guessed that one! (sarcastically)

RORY: He's a cop

TRISTAN: you brought a cop here?

RORY: You sounded dangerous

TRISTAN: I don't even have a gun in the house!

RORY: Why the hell not?

TRISTAN: You think I bring all the druggies to this place?? This is my hide-out

RORY: So where's your other place

TRISTAN: West Side warehouse. I got more AK's than the whole fucking army in that place

RORY: I know you tried to kill my ex-boyfriend with one…

TRISTAN: Bag-boy?

Rory laughed

RORY: Harry

TRISTAN: You dated Harry? You have changed!

RORY: I needed the drugs

TRISTAN: My my Mary you are quite the little devil now aren't you?

RORY: Only if you want me to be

TRISTAN: Oh and kinky. I like the new you

RORY: I'd say the same. But blood thirsty drug dealers don't really appeal to me

TRISTAN: And Harry was?

RORY: A mistake

TRISTAN: (laughing) Fair enough

RORY: So this is what you done after military school?

TRISTAN: No I got married

RORY: You did?

TRISTAN: 5 times actually

RORY: Your 22!

TRISTAN: You only live once. And hey I found the wrong girl, 5 times

RORY: Obviously. So you dating anyone now?

TRISTAN: No, but now that I know you're in town that could change

Rory rolled her eyes.

RORY: You still haven't lost your…what's the word?….

TRISTAN: charm?

RORY: Yeah that's the one (she rolled her eyes again) Anyway back to business

TRISTAN: Aww Mary…all work and no play?

RORY: I'll play with you…later

Tristan raised and eyebrow.

TRISTAN: You really want this coke or will Jess jump me when you walk back 

outside?

RORY: No Jess will jump you if you give it to me

TRISTAN: Well looks like I'm all out…sorry!

Rory stood back up and walked to the door. She smiled and opened it.

RORY: Now he'll be expecting, actually Jess and the 5 other cop cars waiting for me to walk out with the coke…

TRISTAN: 5 cars?

RORY: Im a well protected girl…

TRISTAN: What do I do?

RORY: Shrug and look genuinely sorry

TRISTAN: Do I get a kiss?

RORY: Do you normally get kisses?

TRISTAN: Normally guys like Harry come here

RORY: Well then if you wanna kiss me and imagine Harry….

TRISTAN: Really it's ok I'll just imagine kissing you

RORY: Thought so…I'll see ya

TRISTAN: Come back sometime….we can play

RORY: Oh wow cant wait (sarcastically)

Tristan laughed and opened the door for her.

Rory walked out and down the stairs and across the road to Jess' car. Jess stepped out of the car, but Rory shook her head at him when she was closer she whispered.

RORY: He had nothing

JESS: Oh

Jess got back into the car as Rory got in the passenger side.

JESS: What happened? What took you so long?

RORY: He was just talking to me about Nev and drugs and stuff but he had no coke 

JESS: At all?

RORY: Nope he said to come back sometime later this week though

JESS: Oh ok

Jess drove off down the street and stopped at one of the other cars.

JESS: He had no coke in the house

The other picked up his walkie-talkie and spoke into it as Jess drove off back down the street.

Rory walked into the kitchen and poured her self a mug of coffee as her phone rang. She let the answering machine pick up.

MACHINE: It's me Nev, I got some more coke a whole shit load I'll give you a discount if you can give me $600 this week. Call me ba—

Rory picked up the phone

RORY: Nev?

NEV: Oh you're there

RORY: What did you say?

NEV: I got more coke and I'll give you discount if you can pay me $600 this week

RORY: I don't think I can get that much

NEV: Well try harder

RORY: Ok

NEV: I heard there's a guy called Snowball in town

RORY: Who?

NEV: Snowball you don't get shit off him do you?

RORY: No course not

NEV: If I find out you've been to him I'll ki-

RORY: I haven't ok Nev look I gotta go

NEV: I haven't finished yet

RORY: I have

And she hung up.

A.N REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!


End file.
